Madness: A Million Bloody Roses
by ChocolateReader
Summary: She was slowly going insane. It crept into her soul and plagued her existence, and yet, it protected her. someone's gotta break it, and that someones, gonna be Sesshomaru. her mind is not a place to dwell in, can sesshomaru survive?
1. INSANITY ROAMS

_Disclaimer!: i own nothing! i will be blowing this into a full all out story! dont you worry! thank you everyone! i hope you love it! reviews are great! major kagome paranoia in the next one, a little sesshomaru !_

Kagome was slowly going insane. But no one knew that. Especially Inuyasha, who was the cause.

Every time she went off or was too quiet, a green tint would cover her normally warm brown eyes. Until one night, she broke.

Once again they were traveling toward the search of more jewel shards and Naraku's hideout.

….. And once again in the mist of there adventure kikyou appeared. They were setting up camp when the soul collectors ran past them, gripping Inuyasha and pulling him toward the undead priestess.

He quickly complied, kagome smiling devilishly behind him. She waited a bit, 'good to get privacy beforehand' she smirked. She followed, and in a few minutes was behind a tree, seeing to which would be soon to come. She uncovered herself, to find Inuyasha staring right at her guilty. She widened her grin, and spoke to him.

"So…tell me.. When are the kids coming Inuyasha? I do hope they have ears like yours, don't you kikyou? Will they be undead semi hanyou children or just human? Oh, boy how I wonder."

"Kagome! This isn't what it looks like! I…. I...it.. Just happened and I tried to tell her.. And …um….. yeah."

He looked to her eyes for signs of forgiveness, but for there was none. The insanity crept open her being slow and unnoticed till the last. It burns, a putrid fire in her soul, that will not lay rest to her Immortal love. She hates him, and loves him, she hates him, and grieves the death of her soul, fore he dwells in the past, a namesake for the other, and insanity will bury the truth. Her eyes were green with a flame of hatred and madness that he did not mistake.

And for that she recited something he shall not forget.

**Within the darkness, a bloody rose,With crimson petals, finally shows**

** moon-round face to gaze afar At a blazing, bloody star.**

**A silvered mirror, dark and cool,**

She struck him down, along with kikyou to the left. With her hand, were like knives, a pain which Inuyasha had never before known, and one he shall never forget.

**Hangs above a night-black pool;**

**One side shows truth, the other, lies,**

**On bloodstained wings, a white dove**

** pale pink blossoms that you see**

** Among the leaves of an age-old tree**

**Show more beauty when below the stones **

**Lie a human's bloody bones.**

She pulled a small army knife and began to make cuts in many vital areas. She started with the wrists, near the chest and neck, he struggled but was settled with a whispered sit. Kikyou was starting to get back up, but quickly struck her down again, taking bits of her soul back. The insanity was growing larger, and could not be stopped. She turned back to Inuyasha smiling a crooked disembodied grin, walking slowly back to him. One final blow, would end it all. Who would have thought, a small girl like her could end his world? One final blow, would end it all.

**Angels turn their backs and weep;**

**Below, the bloody waves still leap;**

**Ashes fall like silver snow,**

"miko." That voice. Who was it? She knew it. Somehow. A shadow approached from the darkness, looming over her. She steadily looked up at him, deep into his amber eyes. His expression was emotionless, but you could tell he was shocked. " You will cease assault on Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru will be the one to kill him. If you continue this Sesshomaru will have to strike you down. "

he glared at her menacingly but she offered a sly grin, and started to continue her work.

Her eyes, they had recognition of the fact Sesshomaru was here, but did not hold back. "Oh dear my lord, Sesshomaru don't you know? Strike me down, I will come up again. Ask Inuyasha here, who knows nothing of the heart." He was backed up against a tree trunk breathing heavily. She slashed at him once more, and was held back by a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Miko, once more and I will deal with you accordingly." "oh please, do it. But after I kill him, then may you. If you don't, it may be my only regret."

Blood was everywhere, staining the world. And soon more to be spilled. This time she cut, right across his stomach, him groaning, in desperation. "Very well"

He sliced his claws against the back off her skin, her falling to the earth, bare a scream. He looked down at her in awe of the woman. He watched her slip into unconsciousness and she said her last words with a sleek grin on her face.

**"Off to war the soldiers go."**


	2. Bloody blood

**_I own nothing! enjoy! Review!_**

She awoke in a large room, in a bed with covers made of silk and cloth from a soft animal skin.

She immediately recognized that she was in a palace of some sorts, but she couldn't remember how she got here. She couldn't even remember last night. That had been happening often, like she couldn't remember anything from the past day or hour. She for sure wasn't drunk, she knew that.

This Sesshomaru brought the miko here. After she fell unconscious my idiot half -brother Inuyasha tried to wake her, and explain. This Sesshomaru told him that he would take her until she gets her bearings. This Sesshomaru is intrigued by this woman. This one can distinctly remember her eyes being brown. Last night when she turned toward me, her eyes were green, full of insanity and murder.

So, now this Sesshomaru must deal with this miko, seeing as Inuyasha cannot, it becomes my responsibility by youkai ruling. This Sesshomaru senses she is awake. This Sesshomaru will have to ease her screaming with his poison claws.

There was a knock at the frame. I quickly arranged myself and put on a brave face. " come in!" Sesshomaru came in briskly, taking a seat near a futon. He stared at me for a few minutes, looking to cut me open or something. I immediately set my miko powers on full alert and met his gaze. "Miko, do you know why you're here?"

Um….now that I think of it, no, I don't." He stared at me with harsh golden eyes, illuminating every word.

"….. Miko, do you remember anything?" " I only remember Inuyasha going after kikyou, and then all of a sudden I'm here." "Hn. Unfortunately I have to attend a ceremony for the new lord of the north. You will be attending so this Sesshomaru can insure the west's safety while he is gone."

My faced dropped and I tried to remember the past few hours. "why? what did I do to endanger everyone? Is everyone alright? How is Inuyasha? WHY AM I EVEN HERE?!" "Miko stop your incessant whining. This Sesshomaru has said you will remain here until this Sesshomaru deems you safe for his lands."

"BUT WHAT HAPPENED!?" He stared thoughtfully at her, and stood briskly and started to leave.

"You should remember, miko, but this one supposes maybe that it was only your human feelings that got you there."

He was gone.

" Ughhh! What am I supposed do now?" She lounged around the room, exploring her new space. Finally when she grew bored, she stuck her head out of the frame, careful to watch for a servant or anyone in the halls. She immediately found the kitchen, her stomach growling in agreement. Oddly, there was no one in the kitchen. It was grand, with detail everywhere on the walls with beautiful pictures of the great dog demon inutaisho. There was a table, filled with meat of lesser youkai, and most were rare. She stared at the food in mild curiosity. She decided she would try something later. There were guards in the Garden, watching her, and ready to call the lord at any moment. The flowers were beautiful, lush, and bountiful. She was wasn't surprised to see Rin picking flowers.

"Hello Rin" she said sweetly.

"Oh! Hello miss Kagome! Rin is picking flowers for ah-uh. Jaken will get some too!"

She chucked. She always like Rin. Her care free attitude always warmed her spirit even when she didn't know what she was doing here.

"Here is a flower for Lady Kagome! " Rin shouted happily."Oh thank you Rin, it's beautiful." she twirled it in her fingers, and brought it up to her nose to smell it.

It smelled of cinnamon and honey, soaked with the bee's pollen of spring.

"Lady Kagome! Lady kagome! Where are you? " It was a servant calling for her. It sounded frantic and panicky. "Oops! Rin, I better get back to my room before I get into trouble!"

"Ok! By lady kagome! " I barely heard her as I sneaked through the hallways, determined to fool the servant. I might not know why I was here but, I would do everything in my power to find out. Until then, I would sit and be a good little kagome.

As I snuck through the halls, my arm brushed a sharp pointed wall and I fell to my doom. I hastily got up and staggered to a nearby room. I sat down on a nearby futon and found the wound, blood gushing out of it like murder. It was a deep gash across her middle and a smaller one strewn across her arm. She sighed. She was always getting hurt. She really needed a lot more coordination. She reached up to touch the blood, and as soon as she felt the warm, thick, metallic liquid she froze. "….." her eyes darkened to a green, and her mind diluted and insane. A piercing scream echoed and all was dark.

I smelt blood and lots of it. This Sesshomaru quickly realized it was the miko's. She was starting to get annoying. I do not think she is lying when she says she doesn't remember. I wish to see for myself this transformation. This Sesshomaru will cast her out as soon as I do. I ill go check on her to see if she is harmed. She will not be under my watch, in my realm of home.

I bounded toward the room where her blood was strongest. This Sesshomaru will not have her die without witnessing her enigma of a mind flurry in insanity. He approached the door frame. What he saw was forever engraved in his mind.

Blood. Everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on Kagome. Everywhere. She giggled, and turned her bloody face towards him. " this is my blood!?" she wailed. "Ya know, my blood is good, but you know who's I want!? Inuyasha's! "

Her green eyes stared crazily at him, and at this he held a hint of discomfort. He needed to figure her out , to understand her.

"Miko….. What is this?"

"Oh? This Sesshomaru.. Is my life. Blood is glorious. I wish to have more. Of only Inuyasha's. a great inu youkai like yourself should understand. I don't know why you stopped me last night." she smiled menacingly at him and retreated into a corner.

"So you do remember!?" he said emotion slipping out in anger and surprise.

"oh yes, I loved every minute of it. I needed to kill him for my own sake. I was tired of getting hurt, tired of being second place…. To everyone." Her eyes were beginning to calm on those words as were her eyes turning brown as she said them aloud. He swiftly came to her corner and barricaded her against it.

"Why do your eyes turn green, marked with insanity and murder?"

" I haven't told anyone this" her eyes fully brown now, and hid from his eyes through her bangs. " It's because I let it. Three months ago, I let it. I was waiting … for Inuyasha to come back, and it came… it told me things.. I let in in.." she eventually trailed off and silent tears came down. He felt the urge to comfort her and say things that he knew would help her, but he would not. This miko would not have hold over him just because any other female only had ten seconds to say anything to him. "It's because.. It's because,"

"Spit it out woman, or this Sesshomaru will do it for you." he growled clearly agitated.

In the midst, her eyes turned green again, and Sesshomaru felt her aura change once more.

"Because I am Naraku's Incarnation."

_**Cliffhanger! mha ha aha hah! anyway, read my other stories! untill next time! i will update next week!**_


	3. The White Room

I'm in a room. Strapped to a chair. In a solid room. Covered with blood. The walls are white. So white. The shiny kind. He cant deal with the truth. He cant deal with me.

"_I am Naraku's incarnation."_

"_Don't lie to me wench." He clenched my throat in warning. Mockery is the best flattery. "Hn."_

_He growled._

"_Why do you think I'm lying? Shesshy? My love?"_

Still, I'm all alone. I really have to get out of here. I look down and see I am also clean. There should have been blood on my hands right? She always lets me remember. Never tries to hide what she has done. Sometimes I understand that if she did, a lot more people could get hurt. But still, I hate her. In turn, myself.

_He forced his hand harder, trying to force me back to the depths of __**Her **__soul. Oh, well, its no bother._

_I trailed my nails down his own arm, causing no ounce of pain, only the reaction of annoyance._

"_Do not touch this Sesshomaru's person."_

"_Then Do not touch this kagome's person." He grunted inhumanly and let go._

_I held my chest and fell off the wall that was even more bloodier now. I fell forward and coughed up a few blood clots. And still I easily managed that disembodied grin that told the one receiving, "I know something you don't know.."_

There was a knock. A small thin knocking. In this chair I turn and face the doorway. A small pig demon came in and addressed me.

" M-Miss Kagome? I-I am here to…take you- .. Out of .." He seemed scared to come near me as he was only about a foot from the doorway. He kept stuttering, this fool, this impudent child.

"Fool. To what dimwit?"

"To release your bonds!" He shouted in scared fury at the situation he was given into. He franticly tiptoed to my frozen space and shakily untied me from behind. "If I was lord I would deal with you right at the moment! I would kill you without remorse! You are insane ma'm!.."

He lost his caution and started to mumble rudely, not remember just the reason I was here. He Broke the chains and sauntered back to the door. She was free. And stupidly, he got braver.

" …and since the lord has forbidden me to give you anything but water and bread, I would advise you to be….. _**Good**__."_

I lunged for him, letting her power me with her strength. I nearly caught him when he shoved a iron door in my face. Never even knew they had iron doors in this era. I growled. That reminded me of a not so far- away memory…

"_OH SESSHOMARU!… " \_

"_Miko."_

"_Tsk. Tsk. And I thought chivalry was important here. One never puts there hands on a lady."_

_His eyes narrowed. "Do not try to insult this ones honor."_

"_The question is did you ever have any_?"

_This time he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the center of the room. I was too weak. Too tired. I scraped along his own arm, not being careful of his stub, what was left of his arm. He growled himself. Maybe it still hurt him. I felt small remorse at this. It was my fault._

"_PUT ME DOWN!"_

_My nails elongated and started to pierce his own flesh. "Arrgh!" He dropped me and my skull shook with alarm. "Miko!" hmm. He did have emotions. Her power was being to dissolve. I would be in control._

_He hooked me with his arm, in what would've looked like a playful embrace, in reality a painful uppercut. "yes?" I choked out._

"_Calm down,"_

_I twitched. I was calm wasn't I?_

"_Or something will happen, that you will regret."_

_The stub of his arm brushed me again. We were face to face. Head to head. It irked me, something I needed to fix. I wasn't in control._

_I focused my power into my palms, and stretched my arm to touch it. _

_He stood still, probably thinking I was going to purify him. I couldn't purify in this form of her. Believe me, I had tried. _

_It was silence for a moment. I needed to hear something. CHAOS. I was blind for a moment. Pinkish blue energy engulfed us both. In that moment I could feel his soul stretch and my own sink. Then it was there. A perfect copy of his own arm that was cut off. No, I wont allow myself to tell it a copy. A copy is never perfect. It is a throwaway. Something that will be removed. _

_Weak. Weak. Ever so. And so I tell him, his own mouth slight open with awe at what I have done._

"_I never regret the things I do."_

_He stared down at me. _

_Blood. Blood. The Rush._

_I saw him clench his sword. In that moment, glinting, he was beautiful. Covered in blood._

_Darkness surrounds me._

_The power. _

_The intelligence._

_The desire._

**I wake in a white room.**


	4. Two is bigger, badder, and better

"We will test her."

"Lord, we certainly cannot hold her in those chains for long without her damaging the northern wing."

Sesshomaru subtly turned his head away from the white mirror of the large room. His highest royal advisor, Yoshio was trying to warn him about impending dangers about his brother's wench. To anyone, searching his face for any emotion would have no luck on finding the anger on the subject.

"Take them off then."

"Sir!"

He was also a dog demon, although purebreds were becoming rarer, Yoshio was someone who had been on his court for more than four thousand years, also active with his father's court. He was getting irritated now.

"Yoshio."

"Ah, Yes sir."

/~

What would this "Prince charming" do now? They sent that same piglet in to unchain her and feed her, although she ended up killing him. What time was it again? She could swear it was daylight when she got here, and night when he had brought the food and unbound her. God, that pig was damn annoying. She guessed, by the bloody ends on the chains, he hadn't gone out pretty.

Meditation. That's what she needed. Aside from walking around the place, she hadn't braced herself or thought about the consequences of killing Sesshomaru's servant. Would it matter? This life she was living, it had become tattered and dirty. She wanted home. She wanted sanctuary. So she sat, in the corner of the room, and pictured home. Memories rushed to her, Souta, Mom, Grandpa. Daddy. And that, was where her thoughts went sour. She killed him too. Blotched memories, candid thoughts. A candy store. A bandit. " Daddy!"

A gun.

That little girl was gone, and would never be heard from again.

"I do not wish to smell your tears." The voice was strong, hefty and mysterious. No emotion, just pure disgust at her weakness. She was kagome now, and he was free to do anything in his stage of power." I didn't notice you come in…."

"I see you killed my statesman." He wasn't getting any closer, but there was a tense disturbance in the room. He surely wasn't the type for humor, but it wouldn't hurt to ease her own anxiety. "Eh…..Self defense?" she grinned. Insanity would not overcome her this time. " Do not lie to this Sesshomaru."

As almost there was no gravity, the weight of the world was pushed on her shoulders. He was too close. His hand was on the wall, preventing her from moving. His breath was hot on her neck, and his body was too enticing. "This Sesshomaru does not believe in self defense. Kill or be killed. It is the law of nature."

"Do you have a home Sesshomaru?"

"The palace is my home, Miko. Do not ask insolent questions." She knew nothing about him, nothing but his icy heart and his cold demeanor was what she saw. But she felt something, she felt warmth. She felt angry. How could this youkai, this cold _Lord, _have such an effect on her?

"Get off of me!"

As soon as the words were out of her lips she was being hoisted and turned upside down. Blood still covered her lower body and her head was still throbbing. " Change." Instant panic at the meaning of his word. His mokomoko was wrapped around her in a unruly manner, but she had learned to stay still in his presence. "No!" He growled. He withdrew his weight onto her. She screamed, loud enough for the upper level of the castle to hear. With a slight flick of his wrist, he overturned her body and slammed to the ground.

_/~_

No movement. No twitch. No subtle breathing. She was dead. I was fine with it. One less problem for this Sesshomaru to deal with. I was, however trying to discover more about the miko. I headed to the door, I would tell Yoshio to clean this chamber and deliver her body to my brother.

"Stop." I turned quickly, narrowing my eyes at this monster. I didn't ask any questions. I only moved, and attacked her.

I was immediately stabbed in the chest. As though she were hurt, she receded to a corner and began to mutter."Bless... damn youkai.. alone.."

"Fight. I want to test you." Her soul extended, trying to find a crack in mine. "Help me. I can not wait!" She was delirious. Claws and claws, my face wasn't nearly as scratched as hers. She was panting now. "Fight." I pushed her to the ground, my Mokomoko strapping her in place. In turn she grasped my shirt. She was smart. Having the lower hand was also an advantage to surprise.

"Who…..do y-you want… to test?" Her hold on my shirt was tight, but her temple had been hit, and I could bet she was tired from reviving herself. I wanted to kill her. My beast wanted to dominate her though. To teach her that she could never up stand me.

One difference he could not deny, was that a youkai and his beast, were the same, and so different. Kagome was exactly like this. If she was to be blessed with a portion of youkai, her life would extend, but she would also be given a portion of their beast. If he was right, he would find this person and extract this rebel inside of her. But for now, he could teach to become a lady of youkai power and training. This was big. He was too curious. Of course, there would be a price though.

"Both of you."


End file.
